community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic Story
Plot End tag Buzz Hickey and Ian Duncan discover that they might share some history together from Hickey's time in the Army in England. Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously': **Jeff and Britta reminisce about their first year at Greendale when he formed the group to sleep with her. **Dean Pelton mentions having lost his mother's ring during his first week at Greendale, referring to the Pilot episode where he was wearing it, which means he started working at Greendale at the same time when the The Study Group was formed. While it introduces a continuity error (see "Discontinuity" below) it does explain why Pierce didn't recognize the Dean in "Football, Feminism and You", despite having been at Greendale for over a decade. *'Familiar faces': **Comedian Michael McDonald of Mad TV fame appears as the appraiser Ronald Mohammad. **The Greendale Human Being returns in this episode, last seen in the Season Four episode "Advanced Introduction To Finality". **Subway spokesperson Jared Fogle makes an appearance seemingly taking the place of the Greendale Human Being as the school's new mascot. **The Subway rep from the Season Three episode "Digital Exploration of Interior Design" returns. *'First appearance': Russell Borchert played by Chris Elliot makes a brief appearance in the form of a portrait hanging on Dean Pelton's wall. *'History lesson': Russell Borchert's scandalous history is touched on; he was a computer professor at school as well a genius millionaire who had sex with a computer. Legend had it that he contracted the first computer virus from this and died. A limerick was written about this incident which is known by most Greendale students and faculty (See '''Running gags' subcategory "Rhyme time" below).'' *'Returning faculty': **Greendale school board members Richie Countee and Carl Bladt return. They were last seen in the Season Four episode "Economics of Marine Biology". *'Returning students': Alex "Starburns" Osborne and Leonard. *'School uniform': **Chang wore the same shirts in "Cooperative Polygraphy", "Heroic Origins" and "Bondage and Beta Male Sexuality" **Dean Pelton again, wears the same "Serious Dean" outfit first seen on the show in the Season Three episode "Biology 101". *'School song': The Dave Mathews Band song "Ants Marching" is played again; it was previously heard in the episode "Basic Intergluteal Numismatics". *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, the lounge, the cafeteria, Dean Pelton's office, Borchert Hall and Ian Duncan's office are all seen in this episode. *'School supplies': **Jeff finds Dean Pelton's former wedding ring which he wore in the Pilot. **Britta is shown listening to the used iPod nano she was bequeathed from Pierce in the Season Five episode "Cooperative Polygraphy". It was foreshadowed in Season One episode "The Art of Discourse" that Britta would be the proud owner of a used iPod Nano in 2014. **The Foosball table is seen as Ronald Mohammad tries to pull over the vending machine. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': **Abed foresees a calm before the storm when the Save Greendale Committee is too content. **Later when the school has been sold to Subway, he says it can be saved by finding buried treasure which later happens. *'Replay': **Abed once again starts obsessing over something similar to his actions in the Season Two episode "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas", Season Four episode "History 101" and Season Five episode "Introduction to Teaching". **Once again Chang unexpectedly betrays everyone revealing his allegiance to Subway. **While depressed, Dean Pelton again strips to his underwear just like he did the Season Three episode "Documentary Filmmaking: Redux". *'Googly eyes': **Dean Pelton mentions wanting to settle down when asked about his wedding band and glances at Jeff. Annie also ogles Jeff more forwardly. **Jeff proposes to Britta and they are about to have sex until Dean Pelton, Abed and Annie interrupt them. *'Discontinuity': Dean Pelton's mention of having lost his ring during his first week at Greendale, which is around the time when The Study Group was formed, contradicts the flashback from "Heroic Origins" where he is distributing flyers with Chang (whom, according to "English as a Second Language", he hired himself) long before the study group enrolled. Running gags *'Attention students!': **At the beginning of the episode, Dean Pelton accidentally clicks on the P.A System and warmly greets the campus. **Some time later after Subway purchases the school he again addresses the campus. *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?': When Dean Pelton alerts the committee to the arrival of an insurance appraiser for the school, Abed points at everyone and asks twice "Call to adventure?". *'NOOOOOO!': Abed screams this after he finds himself still in a story. *'Pansexual imp': When Jeff finds the Dean's wedding ring, Annie asks "Who's the lucky..." and doesn't know how to finish the question. *'Rhyme time': Annie, Abed and Pelton recite the rhyme associated with Russell Borchert: *'Take that, inspector!': Something in the gym apparently needed the intervention of a demonologist. *'That's you': Abed impersonates Shirley imitating her two different voices. *'WWBJD': Shirley says there is only one man qualified to appraise insurance and he died two thousand years ago on a cross. Pop culture references *'Product placement': **The businesses T.J. Maxx, Ben & Jerry's, and Marshall's are mentioned. **The Subway franchise buys Greendale. *'Well read': Ronald Mohammad quotes from Dante's Divine Comedy. Meta references *'Background check': The dry eraser board behind Shirley and Annie reads: Next to a blank section is written: *'Up against the wall': Abed comes close to breaking the fourth wall several times in this episode... **He times how long the committee is playing their phone apps and says usually a lot more than that happens in thirty minutes referencing the running time of a usual broadcast for an episode of Community. **After trying to avoid being in a story, Abed turns around and looks straight into the camera as if reacting to having seen it. Trivia Quotes Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes